hurt
by Xx Saki Hurahi xX
Summary: Kagome is hurt when Inuyasha and Kikyo pair up and Inuyasha trys to kill her because Kikyo asked him to. She begins to kill people, demons, and hallows for the fun of it. She kills Kikyo, Inuyasha, and their twin newborns. She becomes an Espada and is Aizens best fighter, she wants a chance to kill Inuyasha again so chases after his reincarnation... Ichigo Kurasaki
1. Chapter 1

Saki: Me and Haru used someone else`s story beginning because we LOVED the story and wanted to add to it cause the author stopped.

Haru: So we don't own some of this story

Saki: In a way we do… I mean we changed it into our own words.

Haru: yeah… we did rewrite it our way.

* * *

Why?

Why did he do this to her?

She looked at her stomach, long claw marks with blood spilling from the gashes. He had done this to her. With blood red eyes, and claws he slashed at her because he wanted Kikyo`s soul to be given back to her.

W-why?...

Finally, the tears sprung out from her eyes, the painful and unforgivable truth settling into her veins, the anger filling the very core of her body. She felt so betrayed... so betrayed. He had broken all of his promises and left her there. Alone, hurt, and in horrible pain, he left her there to die. Hadn't she been through enough pain because of him? She gave him kindness and love, and what did he do? He threw it back in her face.

Traitor…

Kagome's fist clutched so hard that her hands started bleeding. She gritted her teeth, hissing out the same dreaded word Kikyo had said long before her turn. Traitor… it was quiet the first time. Then she took the last of her life, the last of her breath and howled it louder in anguish and rage. A bright light emitted from the Shikon jewel inside of her body, engulfing Kagome in a tainted black sphere.

TRAITOR!

Her voice echoed and the black light finally died out, her body becoming limp on the ground, her heart beat gone.

And she was replaced with darkness, pain, and hatred.

* * *

Saki: :D now she is like me!

Haru: you are pain, darkness, and hatred?

Saki: YUP!

Haru: sure...

Saki: oh yeah we dont own the biginning or Inuyasha!


	2. Chapter 2

Saki: I know they are shorter then i would like... but bear with me people.

Haru: *laughs*

Saki: whats funny?

Haru: when you said "bear with me people" i imagines you and a bear on a date!

Saki: you are so... wierd

Haru: thats because i spend to much time with you.

Saki: *nodds* true... completely true...

* * *

**Day Two**

Sitting alone was something Kagome was used to now. The loneliness could easily be pushed away. She was confused as to why kami kept her here. Maybe because of all the death she caused? Because of all the people she killed? Yeah, that was probably why. But she deserve to 'live out' her days in complete loneliness. She was really sick of it. I wish I was never born, she said, meaning every word.

She bet Kikyo never had to go through this... Her anger and jealousy flared violently, speaking of Kikyo... she had seen her with Inuyasha a few days ago...with an extremely large stomach. She growled angrily, jealousy filling her body. It should have been her that lived on. It should've been her that got married and eventually pregnant!

Then the entire forest shook and a monster, not a demon, erupted into the clearing. It looked nothing like a demon. It was black and white with a freaky white mask and a large hole in its stomach. Its face was hidden by the mask, which opened to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp, unbelievably large teeth. The wind hissed around it with heart-wrenching pain and anger. It let out a high, screeching roar and launched itself at her. Not seeing the point of dodging, she just sat in its way, glaring down with all of her anger and hatred.

I am not in the mood for this, she snarled.

It ignored her objection, and continued running awkwardly towards her. It raised one claw, bearing down on her with determination. Its eyes, shone with hunger and something else Kagome knew way to well… pain. Just like she felt, but she had more anger rather then pain. And anger grew, fast. She moved her arm as it went to strike. She felt her anger and annoyance explode.

Can't the world just give me a break! She hissed furiously.

She pushed it away from her and raised her hand at it, then with unimaginable strength, sunk her hand into its mask. It dissipated with a high pitched roar. She looked at her blood covered arm and realized something...

That felt good...

* * *

Saki: so this is how killers feel i guess...

Haru: *watches as Saki begins to sweat and panic*

Saki: NOT THAT I WOULD KNOW HOW IT FEELS!

Haru: *calls 911*

Saki: STOP HARU!

* men in black come into room *

Saki: I DIDNT KILL ANYONE!

Men: o ok

* they leave *

Saki: *sighs in relief*

Haru: *laughs*


	3. Chapter 3

Saki: again sorry for the short cappies!

Haru: :\ :/ :\

Saki: what was that?

Haru: my 'i dont believe you' face!

Saki: *treatens with ninja star*

Saki: I WILL ADD YOU TO THE COLLECTION OD DEAD BODYS I HAVE!

Haru: *runs away*

Saki: ... i just thought of the song by eminem "cleanin out my closet"

Haru: *runs then hides in closet*

Saki: NO DONT GO IN THERE!

Haru: AHHHHHHHHHH D-DEAD BODYS!

Saki: i-it was Henta and Kenta...

Haru: sure...

* * *

**Day Five**

More and more of those beasts attacked her. Each time they did, she couldn't deny the anger that enveloped her. That anger quickly turned into strength and she could feel her sympathy go farther and farther away.

It felt like someone or something was stealing it and locking it away somewhere… somewhere deep inside. She knew it sounded stupid but that was the only way to describe it, the same thing was happening with the last of her remaining powers. She was losing her powers. The powers she had worked so hard to gain! To control! What kind of crap was that?!

That 'little' revelation added fire to her hatred and anger. She left and sought out those weird monsters and ruthlessly killed them. Each kill formed something inside of her, something big. An endless hunger to engage in battle, to mercilessly crush, shred, and kills anything that stood in her way. To get revenge on Inuyasha and Kikyo, she wanted to hurt them so badly! If all of her kindness disappeared that was exactly what she would do. She would mercilessly hurt; maybe even kill Inuyasha, Kikyo and their children! Any chance she got; first would be Kikyo, so Inuyasha could feel the pain of losing someone he loved again, then his children. Then she would kill Inuyasha as slowly as possible! Because of him, the need for revenge set in. Anger and hatred exploded inside of her every time she saw them! It was him who ended her life, for purposes she did not even know of! And Kikyo just happened to be a damn accomplice!

Yes... the first chance of killing Kikyo would be most pleasurable, especially the thought of seeing Inuyasha's face full of pain.

She couldn't wait to kill them.

* * *

Saki: she`s violent...

Haru: just like you...

Saki: yeah! I wanna help her kill Kikyo!

Haru: we dont own Inuyasha! or the biginning of this!


	4. Chapter 4

Haru: hello...

Saki: *stares sadly at latop*

* * *

**Day Ten**

She was becoming impatient... Each day her emotions changed, she wasn't scared anymore, she didn't care anymore, she was just brimming with fiery rage. Killing the monsters wasn't enough, so she decided to kill a different breed, demons. When that didn't satisfy her either, she killed her own kind, humans. The way most screamed as people they knew were suddenly slaughtered in front of them, was music to her ears. Each day she slaughtered people from a random village, going as far as killing hime's and lords.

She chuckled at their deaths.

She slaughtered two different clans while they were in the midst of a war. There screams had echoed in the field. And now that her sympathy for others was almost gone, she killed anything that got in her way with a smile.

Now she would be able to kill Kikyo and her newborn children.

* * *

Saki: so short...

Haru: REVIEW!

Saki: so so short...

Haru: ok Saki calm down.

Saki: so so so short...


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Eleven **

Her friends were dead.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kaede, Kouga and Sesshomaru. He killed Sango, Kaede, and Miroku; Kikyo purified Shippo, Kirara, Kouga and Sesshomaru. How dare they! How dare they! She hoped they both rot in hell for what they did! Killing random people was something she could keep calm about for a few days. But killing people who were like her second family, was something she couldn't stay calm about. She had went on a rampage at that, she had come extremely close to walking into the village and killing them right then and there, along with the village.

Where would be the fun in that?

Now destroying the village seemed harsh, but why the hell hadn't they gone searching for her? Didn't they at least become a little worried that I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth? Did they really believe Inuyasha's story when he said she hated him for choosing Kikyo and went back to her time sealing the well? Didn't they become the least bit worried when Inuyasha said the others went their separate ways? Did they really believe his full-of-crap lies?

A new feeling entered Kagome, one she hadn't let herself feel since her growing hatred.

She felt like crying.

* * *

Saki: it... so short

Haru: *falls asleep*

Haru: *talks in sleep* read and review and... shhhh im sleeping Saki ninja`s so shut up.

Haru: no i wont kill my bannana.

Capt. orange: Then we will kill you! MWA HAH HAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont own...

* * *

**Day Fifteen**

A smile appeared on Kikyo's face as she stared at their peaceful faces, her adorable twins sleeping right next to her as Inuyasha patrolled the area. Kagome was definitely going to enjoy killing Kikyo and her twins.

Kagome walked up to Kikyo with a smirk on her face, she punched Kikyo in the gut. It made a hold and Kikyo stared with wide-eyes, Kagome smiled. I will see you in hell, She looked at the two sleeping youngster, with their chubby cheeks and small little hands and feet.

A shame you both have to die so soon. But it's necessary, she said to no one in particular, and raised her hand throwing it down crushing their skulls in one hit.

She smiled then realized the two babies were both still alive, they cried in pain. Kagome smiled and watched the life drain from them, then turned to see Inuyasha staring in horror. She smiled, oh hello Inuyasha… would you like join them?

* * *

Saki: *cries* so sad...

Haru: *nods* Yeah...

Saki: review on how you felt bout it


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Sixteen**

Kagome smiled evilly as the moon shone down upon her, basking her in its pure light as blood dripped from her hair and body.

She certainly wasn't pure.

Her tongue darted out and licked the blood that was dripping down her cheek. It tasted so good...

She stared hungrily at the wall of bodies that surrounded her, their blood reaching her ankles. She had killed them. On her own. She was not weak, she didn't need anyone to protect her, she was fine on her own.

The monsters had all been attracted to the power she had been flaring. She had been extremely happy, the look on Inuyasha's face when he saw his dead mate and cubs... She wished she had a camera to save that wonderful look of despair and sorrow on his face.

She moved to a monster's dead body, hunger overtaking her. The monster lied there looking delicious and she couldn't resist...

She devoured it greedily...and she loved it.

Then she ran around, devouring each and every soul, not monster, not body, but soul. Each one tasting delicious and making her feel in control, with power and strength. Well, look at what we have here Aizen-sama! I found her! A voice exclaimed from behind Kagome, as she stared at the remaining blood. She turned around with bloody red eyes, a heartless smirk on her face as she looked at the two newcomers.

One had silver hair, his eyes were in narrowed slits and he had a mocking smile on his face, reminding her of a fox. The other had menacing eyes with his hair swept with a strand hanging in his face. Yes, this makes our search rather short doesn't it Gin-San? All we have to do is persuade her. The brown haired man, 'Aizen', said.

Looking into his face, she was uncomfortably reminded of Naraku, the man who had shaken and taken her entire world, ripping her apart until she finally killed him. His eyes were not the same, but the air around him was just as cold, just as poisonous. She felt filthy just breathing the same air as him, but at the same time she was drawn to him.

What is your name? He asked. His voice was soft, dark, and tempting. She shivered at the sound of it, maybe that was why she answered.

Higurashi Kagome.

He smiled, It's nice to meet you Higurashi-San. I'm Sosuke Aizen, and this is Gin Ichimaru. His voice...was so alluring. What ya doing Gome-chan? Gin asked nothing blood everywhere, including her bloody figure.

She shrugged. I got bored. They both smiled. The conversation that followed afterward passed almost like a dream for Kagome. She was not quite sure what it was she, Gin and…Aizen discussed, but by the time the conversation ended, she was smiling darkly.

She only heard a couple things.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were shinigami because they were powerful in death. Inuyasha had a reincarnation. They were in a war. And she was being offered a chance to kill them all if she did him a favor.

An espada huh? I become that and I get to kill them again? Of course Kagome-chan! There is an added bonus too! Well Gin seemed very happy. She cocked an eyebrow. Your friends are espada too! At least most of them!

She almost smiled.

Well then, I guess I'll take up your offer Gin-san... Aizen-sama. She added with a smirk. Revenge...once again she would get revenge, not just on Inuyasha and Kikyo, but his reincarnation too...Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

Saki: yay! a longer one!

Haru: bout time...

Saki: shut it ass hole.

Haru: bitch...


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was bored.

She had no missions or assignments, which was the same as boredom. She had been brought to Hueco Muendo a couple weeks ago and after exploring the very large place, she deemed it home. She knew every nook and crevice with her awesome new aura radar.

She was a bit surprised when she was turned into an Espada. She could sense even the most hidden auras with her new powers. She could also hear and see like a demon, had incredible speed and healing abilities and strength that even surprised Aizen-sama. And her hollow 'mask', cover half her face and the right eye, and her swords...

Her swords were as powerful as her ceros in her sealed form that surprised Aizen. She was shocked when instead of one, she had two swords. The first one was Shikon, the jewel basically except darker and a sword, a beautiful dark purple crystal with a tiny pink crystalized center. The second was Kurai, except he looked like a beautiful pitch-black crystal, and was bigger so that the giant crystal ball, which was dark purple, didn't look out of place. They were strapped onto her back like an X and gleamed beautifully in the sun. Her swords would easily take down Shinigami!

Speaking of Shinigami, she found out some information about the two love birds. Kikyo is in the Second Division as the fourth seated officer, and in the Stealth Ops because of her Bankai; which was a bow as tall as her with pink reishi used as arrows. Inuyasha was in the Eleventh Division with a dragon scale Tessaiga as his Bankai. That meant she got to kill them three times.

Her best friend Sango was 15 her number was located on her back. She wore a large thin cloak, underneath was a bone version of her slayers outfit, and her old mask was her hollow mask with her hollow hole were her heart should be.

Miroku was here too, he was number 19, locater on his cheek. Miroku had round bead earrings as a mask, and his hollow hole was in his right hand. (How ironic)

Shippo was number 37. He was still same height but his skin way paler, his orange hair stood out a mile away. His number was located on his left shoulder. His mask was a fox ear going down half of his face with fangs along the edge. His hollow hole was in his hip.

Lastly, Kirara. She had three forms, her kitten form, saber tooth form, and a human form. She was number 22, it was located on her thigh when in human form. Her mask was a crystal shape piece of bone on her forehead with her hollow hole resting in her throat.

Shessomaru was an Espada, his number was 11. Pretty bad for him, Kouga was also there he was number 15 Espada. Speaking of Espada, Kagome had met them a couple weeks ago, some of their reactions amusing her.

Yammy and Nnoitora looked ready to explode in anger, (they were that red). Hallibel and Ulqiourra raised an eyebrow at her. Grimmjow looked ready to eat her, (In which way she was unsure of). Zomarri nodded his head in acknowledgment along with the masked guy whose name she forgot. Szayell looked like he hit the jackpot and Baraggan looked like he wanted her to catch on fire.

Throughout this, Stark slept so she kicked his chair out so that he hit his head and fell to the ground with a thud. He yelled about it and she stated that it was rude to not introduce yourself

Stark quickly became her favorite Espada, (Ulqiourra being second). She loved waking him up rudely along with Lilynette, whom she became quick friends with.

Kagome always wanted a little sister.

Lilynette and herself had met a couple days after, when they both planned on jumping Stark in order to wake him up. They both came up with new ways to wake him up and where he was sleeping. Eventually, she voiced the idea of adding Lily-chan to her fascination to Stark and he complained about it big time...

A strong, demanding aura tugged at hers and she turned her head slightly. She felt lazy and didn't want to go to the meeting but it must've been important.

Standing up, Kagome smirked. Perhaps she was finally receiving a mission. One that wasn't boring, maybe?

Excitement coursed through her veins. She was extremely pleased with the mission was received and praised Aizen-sama for his smart thinking on giving her a fun mission. If he hadn't she would've thrown a fit but he had been smart and given her a big job.

An exciting job.

She was to pose as a new girl to Karakura and Karakura High school; having moved from Tokyo with her older sister, and her sisters boyfriend, there son and house-cat, along with Kagome`s two "kids". Sango was the sister, Miroku was Sango's boyfriend, Shippo was the son and Kirara was the house cat.

Aizen had a plan to turn her swords into children! Shikon would clearly be the daughter and Kurai would be the son.

Anyways, she had to gather information on the war and Shinigami. Aizen said it was alright for her to 'see' the hollows and the shinigami, but she was not to get involved in any fighting until she gained their trust.

The bad part: she had to get close to Ichigo.

Aizen didn't know what he was. He wasn't just a substitute shinigami, he was also something else but he was unsure.

If she was lucky-yeah right! They would become boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, then again... It wouldn't be that bad becoming his girlfriend.

An evil smirk slid across her face.

If THAT happened, then when she 'betrayed' them, a wonderful look of despair would appear on his face. So broken, hurt and angry...

Just like her when Inuyasha killed her friends for Kikyo and hurt Kagome.

Truth be told though, she was completely confused when it came to Ichigo being Inuyasha's reincarnation. True they had the same brash attitudes, infamous tempers and had giant swords and pretty much the same personalities, but still. They looked nothing alike...unless you counted their scowls.

She also wondered why Inuyasha was human instead of hanyou.

Oh well, she'd find out soon enough, but right now, she was too anxious to get to the human world.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, she placed a seal on herself. She was now in a human body, just like her old one. She looked at it in disgust than walked away to find some clothes, Aisin appeared holding some grey clothes. Kagome here is your clothing for Karakura high school, she smiled and took it. She turned around and went to her room to change.

She walked back out holding a bag that was brown and in a gray uniform, she smirked then walked to see if Kilala, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were ready.

She walked forward to see Miroku and Sango in uniform`s talking, Shippou was standing beside them in kids clothes, he looked human. No tail or fox feet, Kagome smiled and waved. Then Kilala came to her in cat form. Kagome smiled more, come on that's go get Kurai and Shikon. They walked to were Aisin`s thrown was, he sat smiling in an evil manner. Kagome smirked so Aisin-sama where are the "kids"? Aisin smiled even more, they are beside the main gate. Kagome they will act as real kids because that is you swords soul in human body`s so I do not care what attachments you make to them. Kagome nodded, she bowed and walked back with her friends to find her swords.

* * *

Saki: another long one!

Haru: we dont own Inuyasha...

Saki: review :3


End file.
